Ne jamais dire au revoir
by TotallyLife
Summary: Une sérieuse conversation entre Kurt et Blaine qu'ils auraient dû avoir dans "Born this way" / TRADUCTION


**Nous changeons d'épisode et nous passons à la séparation de notre couple dans l'épisode 18 ! J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait une scène dans cet épisode et je l'ai trouvé en anglais ! Je l'ai traduite pour la partager avec vous !**

**Je remercie encore ma bêta : **_**Dauphin Noire**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 18 « Born this way » <strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale : **_**Never say goodbye de queerpoet**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/s/6946737/1/Never_Say_Goodbye**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais dire au revoir<strong>

_Kurt, ne me quittes pas._ C'est ce que je voulais dire. _Restes ici, laisses-moi prendre soin de toi. Je vais te garder en sécurité._

Mais je ne dis rien. Je prends sa main, dans une pâle parodie de notre premier baiser, et je murmure en regardant la table.

« Je suis désolé, que disais-tu ? »

« Je retourne à McKinley. Je finis ma semaine, puis je rentre à la maison. »

J'entends le sourire dans sa voix et je jette un coup d'œil vers lui pour le confirmer.

_Maison._ Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me blesser, mais les mots me firent l'effet d'un coup au ventre.

Il est presque radieux.

« Kurt, c'est merveilleux. » dis-je sincèrement, mais ma voix est raide et étouffée. « Mais en ce qui concerne… »

« David et moi sommes parvenus à une entente. » intervint-il.

« David ? » répétai-je incrédule. Je suis bouche bée et je le fixe un long moment, en essayant de percer cette face de confiance. « Alors, c'est David maintenant ? »

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace gênée et sa main devint moite sous la mienne.

« Santana veut être la reine de promo, et elle fait du chantage à D…Karofsky pour l'être. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il a promis d'arrêter les intimidations. Il va ouvrir un chapitre de PFALAG (_ndrl : Parents, Famille et Amis des Lesbiennes et des Gays)_ avec moi, et patrouillera dans l'école pour arrêter les intimidations. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait réellement changé, mais il ferait tout pour protéger son secret, Blaine. Ne peux-tu pas être heureux pour moi ? »

J'essaye de parler, mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, serrée et enrouée. Je me souviens du premier jour où je l'ai rencontré, combien il m'a semblé petit et effrayé. Je me rappelle des mains de Karofsky creusant ma chair, alors qu'il me jetait contre le mur. A ce moment-là, j'avais été terrifié. J'étais devenu le garçon timide qui a fuit les railleries et les mauvais traitements de mon ancienne école. Je m'en souviens, et je sens une vieille colère bouillir à l'intérieur de moi.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » criai-je finalement. « Ce gars a menacé de te tuer ! Il t'a jeté contre les casiers pour le sport. Il t'a incité à avoir peur de marcher dans les couloirs de ta propre école, et quand tu l'as affronté, il a tripoté ton visage. Il t'a _agressé sexuellement_, et tu es vraiment assis ici à me dire que tu vas retourner à cette école. Là où cet – homophobe incapable de s'assumer – est. Attendant juste l'occasion de te faire du mal à nouveau. Je n'accepte pas cela, Kurt. Que va-t-il se passer si Santana perd le bal ? Que va-t-il se passer si tu y retournes et qu'il devient à l'aise, voyant celui pour qui il a un faible partout ? Et s'il réussit à te voir seul, et qu'il essaye de… »

Ses yeux sont brillants, et je l'observe avec désespoir alors que des larmes coulent sur son visage.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » dit-il froidement. « Mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de m'envoyer à Dalton. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre en premier lieu. Alors, qui se soucie si ce changement est faux ? Ce sera différent cette fois, parce que tout le monde sait ce qu'il est. S'il recommence à nouveau, le principal interviendra. Et je ne suis pas une mauviette, Blaine. Si tu penses que je vais juste m'assoir et accepter plus d'abus de sa part, tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. », marmonnai-je. « Tu déformes mes paroles. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Si tu pars, je ne peux plus te protéger. Je ne peux pas être là. Je ne vais être en mesure de… »

« Comme tu as fait un si bon travail en me protégeant la premier fois. _Vas le confronter, Kurt. Résiste-lui._ Grande réussite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tire brusquement sa main et je sens cette perte comme une blessure physique. Il jette un peu d'argent sur la table, et se lève.

« Kurt », suppliai-je. « Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. »

« Tu pourrais essayer de te regarder de temps en temps. », cracha-t-il, me regardant fixement. « Je suis fatigué de fuir. Mes amis me manquent. Ma chorale me manque. Je _dois_ y retourner. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, alors nous avons un problème. »

Il mit son sac sur son épaule avec colère, et partit.

Les larmes que j'avais retenues jaillirent finalement sur mes joues. Je frotte mes mains ensemble, en essayant de me souvenir de la sensation de sa peau lisse. Mais tout ce que je peux senti est ma propre peau, mes propres mains.

Je battis des paupières pour chasser les larmes, et me résous à fixer cette histoire de la seule façon que je sache le faire.

Je roule à la maison dans un état second et mis aveuglement de la musique.

Je m'assis à mon bureau, et commença à lui écrire une lettre. Mais les paroles sont trop belles pour être ignoré.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? _

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on _

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Oui, cela pourrait marcher.

Je commence à fredonner les paroles. Je m'empare de ma guitare et je glisse doucement mes doigts sur les cordes. Avant que je ne le sache, ma voix s'élève dans toute la pièce.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything _

_So why don't go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

Je chante la chanson en entier, et quand c'est fini, je suis accablé de tristesse. Je m'accroche à ma guitare, pleurant ouvertement.

Je cherche mon téléphone, et j'envoie un rapide message à Kurt.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » écrivais-je. « S'il te plait, donne-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux. »

J'envoie le message et j'éteins mon téléphone. Je ne pourrais pas supporter un possible rejet. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire.

J'écoute la chanson encore une fois, et je sens que je retrouve la maîtrise de moi-même.

La réelle performance est un peu floue. Je me souviens de l'avoir tirer en bas des escaliers. Les larmes coulent sans aucune honte sur mes joues. Je sais que j'ai une tête de déterré, mes yeux sont enflés et bouffis des heures passées à pleurer.

Ce qui me marque le plus est l'expression sur son visage, l'émerveillement qui est naît.

Il m'attire à lui à la fin. Mes mains tremblent, saisissant d'abord ses cheveux, puis se déplaçant vers le bas de son dos.

Je ne veux pas le laisser partir, jamais.

Sa bouche recouvrit mon oreille, et j'entends sa voix, rauque avec le murmure de ses larmes : « Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir. »

« Moi non plus » chuchotai-je. « Moi non plus. »


End file.
